


Mr. Loverman

by CupidV3mit



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit
Summary: The ways in which you talk to meHave me wishin' I were goneThe ways that you say my nameHave me runnin' on and on
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Mr. Loverman

Kageyama sat in the 5th isle and directly next to someone he didn’t recognize. 

He looked up and saw an old friend from Karasuno, Hinata and longtime crush, Oikawa at the arch. 

They were getting married.

Kageyama planned to tell Oikawa and well, confess his love to the setter that he admired so much. 

Kageyama didn’t realize he was too late until he saw Hinata and Oikawa walking together, hand in hand and happy. 

Kageyama’s heart crumbled into tiny pieces and shards that no amount of glue or new lovers could fix. 

He didn’t hate Hinata, he was deeply jealous of him. 

He wanted so badly to stand in Hinata’s place right now. To hold Oikawa’s hands, and have the shiny wedding ring be on his finger. 

Kageyama remembered the way Oikawa looked at him, his blue eyes contrasting Oikawa’s dark brown eyes that could convey so much emotion. He remembered the way Oikawa would smile at him, mostly with a fiendish twinge but still caring. 

Kageyama’s silence was the cause of his own defeat. 

The afterparty left Kageyama sitting alone at an empty white table with a wine glass, still almost full. He held it tightly at his fingertips and stared at it with a blank expression. His ocean blue eyes looked more gray than blue. 

He took one last look at the happy couple and left. He walked out of the reception and slowly walked into the warm night. The cool breeze hitting him like a fan. 

He felt a sense of relief when he felt the water hit his back and knock the wind out of him. Tobio looked up at the night sky and wished the couple a happy life together. 

Hinata looked around to say goodbye to Kageyama before they left to have an eventful night.

He saw Kageyama’s phone on the table and a napkin with a note on it. 

‘Congratulations.  
Tobio’

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing wedding tragedy fics what the fuck


End file.
